Truth OR Dare?
by NNataliee
Summary: It's just a game of truth and dare, right? Multi-pairing. Morgan/Garcia, Hotch/Prentiss, JJ/Reid and Rossi/Strauss.
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is slightly longer than I planned and I do not know how many chapters I will be doing. With there being 21 dares, 20 truths and 19 forfeits to write down... It could last a while. As I said review, not sure if I like this or if it even works._

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan had been having a stressful day. He was still acting agent in charge, he had a fight with Penelope earlier that day, he had been roughed up slightly by an UnSub and now he was sitting filling in overdue paperwork. The day could not have gone worse. However the only part of the whole day that was on his mind was his fight. He loved Penelope and he hated when she was hurting, so when he saw the hurt in her eyes and known he had caused it, it was killing him. He went to apologise as soon as they had returned from Arizona but her office was vacant with her being nowhere to be found. He was sat wallowing in his own self-pity, wishing his life was playing out differently right now.<p>

Penelope Garcia looked at the clock, the hands read seven o'clock. It was not time for her house mates to be arriving yet. She had invited the team over after this case to cheer them up. Everyone had been invited but Derek. Now she regretted inviting him. She knew he had not meant to shout at her, but it did not mean it hurt any less. She had seen the glimpse of regret and hurt in his eyes when she slapped him. She hated that she had slapped him, it was not intentional. She had to apologise. 'That's it,' she decided, 'I'm calling him.'

The phone had not even gotten to the second ring before he picked up. When he saw that the called ID read, 'Babygirl' he had to answer.

"Babygirl." he answered.

"Hi Derek, I was um… wondering if um…" she stumbled upon her words.

"Hold on, let me say something. I want to say I'm sorry. I did not mean anything I said and I fear we will lose our friendship over this. I don't want to loose what we have, it's too important to me." he said.

"Sugar, nothing will ever make us lose this. Anyway., team gathering in mine. Be her in thirty?" she asked.

"Make it twenty and you got a deal." he said before hanging up.

The paperwork seem unimportant now, and it could wait. He had to go apologise to a best friend that deserved a proper apology in person. He grabbed his leather jacket and car keys and exited his office, but not before glancing back to the see the remainders of Penelope that were there. He then exited Quantico.

He got to her apartment in just over nineteen minutes, he was rarely late. He smoothed his jacket, rubbed his hands over his face then knocked on her door. He had his own key but right now it did not seem like it was appropriate to use it. At least not until that had made up properly.

She opened the door and she looked as gorgeous as ever. It warmed him, knowing she had not changed physically. He had always loved how she looked. She was feminine, he curves always emphasised by her clothing. He looked into her eyes and smiled at him. The smile did not last long. In her eyes he saw a glimmer of distrust and it hurt him. It hurt his heart and he knew he had to fix it- now.

"Baby, can we sit and talk- please?" he half pleaded.

She simply nodded and led him to the couch. The couch, as like the whole room, screamed Penelope Garcia. It was plum in colour, decorated with differently coloured and textured pillows. A bright pink comforter was laid along the back of the couch. It was her and his, it was theirs. Every night he came over to her apartment, they would hold one another close and drape it over themselves.

When he sat he turned the upper half of his body to face her. She sat down alongside him but faced the opposing wall. She was staring at one of the pictures that aligned the wall, breathing deeply and twiddling her thumbs. She was nervous. He took in her appearance before he approached her. He took her fragile hands in his, holding them delicately. This was enough to make her face him. He had needed her to look at him as he spoke, so that she knew he was not lying. That he meant what he was saying.

"Penelope, I _am _sorry. I know there is no excuse for what I have done, but I have been stressed. You pushing at me just made me snap. It hurts me to see that I hurt you and for that I am so sorry. I love you Babygirl and it was never my intention to start a fight with you. I need you to forgive me, I fully if you choose not to, but at least will you consider it? Please?" The last word came out in a whisper. He had started by looking into her eyes but by the time he had finished speaking his eyes were laid upon his lap. He had his head hung in shame, he was ashamed of himself.

Penelope raised one hand and rested it on his cheek, cradling his face. He slowly raised his eyes to look at her his eyes glistened with un-fallen tears and a frown was etched upon his lips. He was disappointed in himself. The reassuring smile she gave him confuse him.

"I know Derek and I already had forgiven you. But I am sorry also. I should not be telling you what to do or telling you how to run your life. Also I never should have slapped you. That took it too far. So the question is, are you able to forgive me?"

It only took seconds for him to reply. "Babygirl I am glad you tell me how to run my life, for if you didn't my life and I would be falling apart. I do not blame you for slapping me, in fact I am glad you did. It made me realise how stupid I was being. And so yes baby, forgive you. I will always forgive you."

They sat in silence then, just looking at one another, staring into each other's eyes. Both of the, had been stupid, and both knew it. Derek's smile began to play on his lips and seconds later they broke into laughter. It was uncontrollable laughter that lasted several minutes. When the laughter finally began to come to a halt, they heard the rapping upon her door. She rose to answer it. Opening it she found her work colleagues and friends stood there. She stepped aside to allow them in.

She noticed even her boss, who usually avoided these types of gatherings, had shown up. "Perfect" she said accompanied by a mischievous glint in her eye.

Derek stood, allowing Emily Prentiss, JJ and David Rossi to sit on the couch. Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. It soon became evident Penelope had plans.

"Derek, help me move this table away please."

He gave her a questioning look before helping her move it anyway. She then dragged him into the kitchen with her to collect the beer from the fridge before bringing them back to her friends.

"Now, everybody sit on the floor. Form a circle." This was not said forcefully but everyone knew to do as Penelope said for you do not disobey Penelope Garcia. They sat on the floor, interlocking boy-girl, the was Penelope wanted it.

"Derek finish this off please." she said handing him a recently opened beer bottle. He just shrugged his shoulders but did as told. It did not take long for him to hand her back the empty bottle.

"Perfect" she said as she placed it lying down upon the floor.

Every team member was looking at Penelope as if she had just grown a second head. No one dared ask her what she had planned. The mischievous look was still seen in her eyes, that worried them. None of Penelope's schemes ever ended well.

"Okay, that's it kitten. _What _exactly have you planned?" Rossi asked, having enough of the silence.

"We my bunch of superheroes are going to play a game." she said. "We are going to have a good old game of Truth or Dare."

The shocked looks that graced the profilers' faces was a picture and Penelope wished she had camera at that moment. She loved Truth or Dare but loved it even more when she was drunk. She planned on being drunk soon so the game would immediately become more fun.

"PG, are you insane?" Emily said. "We're not teenagers anymore."

"Oh I know that my lovely, that's why our version is going to be a bit dirtier."

JJ and Spencer blushed, Emily chortled and the three male members held identical smirks. No matter the outcome of this game, it was going to be fun- or funny. Everyone sat in silence for a minute, just sipping their drinks. Penelope rose to collect more beers as well as her handbag. Within her bag was her secret weapon for this game.

As she sat down cross-legged between Hotch and Rossi, she looked over at Derek who was facing her. She gave him her charm smile before speaking.

"There are rules to this game. Each of you had two forfeits, if you use them and decide to opt out of a dare you have lost the game. You have to vary between truths and dares. No illegal or troublesome dares. There is a prize for thee winner. My version is a mixture of original Truth and Dare and Spin the Bottle, hence the bottle. And then there are these." she pulled out a pack of cards from her bag. "These are my T or D cards. They give the basic structure for the truth or dare, the bottle fills in the name. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. There was no need to try and protest, this was going to happen either way. One thing is for sure, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Only a short chapter, just to give everyone a turn before the Truth's and Dare's become worse. ;)_

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Penelope half squealed half an hour later.<p>

Mumbled yes's were the only reply. No one was particularly excited about playing the game, but after three drinks they were half willing to just go along with it. Penelope's squeal was enough to make the team believe that she was thrilled about this.

The bottle was placed in the middle of the floor alongside the deck of cards, which was split into two piles; one for truths and one for dares. The team were anxious about what was wrote upon those cards as Penelope would not let them see until they were starting the game.

"I'll spin the bottle to see who has to go first," Penelope said as she spun the bottle that then landed on Reid. Seeing it was him that had the first go, Reid decided upon playing it 'safe' and picked truth.

Penelope then read the card aloud, "How many sex partners have you had?"

Reid glanced around at his friends before reply timidly, "Two." The answer alone made Derek have to stop a laugh as Penelope gave him an evil glance.

"See that wasn't hard, now Reid spin the bottle and then ask whatever is on the card." Penelope explained.

Reid span the bottle which landed on JJ, who then also chose truth to start with.

Reid's cheeks reddened as he read what was on the card, "Where was the kinkiest place you have ever had sex?"

"Erm… In a parking lot." JJ replied cautiously. A nod from several of the team members showed they too had tried it there.

"Hotch, truth or dare?" JJ asked next.

"Truth." Hotch replied.

"How big is… that?" JJ asked whislt blushing.

"Bigger than six but smaller that eight." Hotch decided upon not giving a straight answer. After he spoke he looked at Emily to see her reaction, and what he saw pleased him. She was biting her lip, her cheeks were reddened and her eyes widened. She seemed to be daydreaming slightly which caused Hotch to grin.

Next was Penelope who although not worried about the game, decided upon a truth card.

The card read, "Describe your dream guy." and it only took a matter of seconds before Penelope replied with, "Tall, dark and handsome." whilst winking in Morgan's direction.

Derek felt a slight blush grace his cheeks but soon it disappeared as he remembered that Penelope was already half drunk, so what she implied was probably just the drink talking. He saw that the bottle had then landed on him, which meant Penelope had to read him a card. He decided upon dare, being the only brave one of the team thus far.

"Hotstuff, you dare is a kiss dare. I have to spin the bottle to pick who you have to kiss." Penelope said.

The bottle landed on Emily, who was sat next to Derek. He turned his body and crawled the short distance between them. The rule was the kiss had to last a minimum of five seconds. Neither Derek or Emily were putting much effort into the kiss as it was like kissing a sibling, yet Penelope and Hotch watched with jealously evident in their eyes. Rossi was the only one who noticed their reactions and nodded knowingly.

As they broke apart Derek spoke, "Your not that good a kisser princess." before winking at her. He in return got a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Ah Rossi your turn." Derek said as the bottle stopped spinning.

His dare was to kiss JJ, something he was extremely happy about. He stood and decided upon walking towards her instead of doing a Derek Morgan crawl. She too stood and met him halfway.

The minute his lips met hers, neither wanted the kiss to stop. They exceeded the necessary five second time limit but then broke apart as a clearing of a throat was heard. JJ blushed before sitting back down and Rossi was grinning like a love sick fool as he returned once more to his position on the floor.

Next up was Emily who was all too willing to choose dare.

"Remove an item of your clothing." was heard as Rossi read what the card said.

Before Penelope could even explain the card, Emily had already removed her top. Reid blushed whilst Rossi and Derek just laughed, deciding they did not want to look. However Hotch was transfixed at how perfect the upper half of her body was, and found it hard to stop himself from staring at her lace covered breasts.

"Oh God." came the inaudible whisper as Hotch felt his body respond due to what he was seening opposite him. He knew if the game continued the way it was, he was going to be in hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotch

_Mehhh... Likeable-ish. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Emily noticed that Hotch's eyes were on her. His irises failed to hide the lust. Suddenly she felt self conscious of her scars and what she would class as her imperfections. She moved to put her top back on but Penelope's speaking out stopped her.

"The dare states that the top has to stay off the remainder of the game. Sorry gumdrop but that top is remaining on the floor."

Letting out a sigh Emily just let go of her shirt and the material landed, and pooled, at her feet. She knew taking off her shirt was a bad decision, she pouted before leaning forward to grab the bottle.

"Sorry Princess but pouting isn't going to work." Derek chimed.

She simply gave him a dirty look before spinning the bottle with as much force as she could. It spun several times before finally pointing towards Hotch.

Seeing it was his turn again, Hotch gulped and loosened his tie. He had never been a fan of truth or dare, often opting to sit out when his friends used to play it in college. He debated which to choose. Deciding choosing dare could be a little risky he opted upon truth.

As Emily scanned the card she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful at what he would answer.

"The card reads like this, 'describe your dream girl.'" she stated.

Hotch contemplated just saying you, but he knew with the possibility that she did not return his feelings that it was not the option he should take. Instead he opted to just describe her qualities.

"So I just have to describe what I want to find in a girl?" Penelope nodded so he continued.

"I believe I already met the one person I would class as my dream girl. So I will just describe her. For you see she's strong willed, beautiful and highly intelligent. She's been through so much yet managed to live, thrive, . She's a survivor. Every time I see her I realise how special she actually is. Her laugh is addictive, her voice calming, she's great with children, her physical appearance takes my breath away. But what I like most is her heart. She's self sufficient but she relies on those she loves. She willingly allows people to get to know her after protecting herself for so long. To be perfectly honest words cannot describe my dream girl but if I had to sum her up I would say she was pretty damn perfect. That's why I love her."

Hotch realised he was rambling but that didn't stop him from speaking. His gaze travelled the full circle, looking at each of his team members, before finally resting upon Emily. It was then he began to speak what he felt, continuing to look at her the whole time. Trying to find the words to describe her was a challenge, for he liked everything about her. No, loved everything about her. Hopefully now she knew how he felt.

As he watched her he noticed how her alabaster toned cheeks tinged with the slightest of reds. He watched for all the tell tale signs that she was affected by his words and mentally he ticked off each one as they happened. They all happened.

His mouth felt suddenly dry, all eyes were on him except the ones that mattered. Emily's refusal to speak or even look at him made him worry that he spoke to soon. And so he simply cleared his throat, swallowed a large mouthful of his beer then spoke.

"My turn."


	4. Chapter 4: Reid

_VERY short chapter just so I can carry on writing the next chapters. Sorry it's awful hopefully the rest will get better..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hotch spun the bottle with such an extreme amount of force that it took a while for it to eventually come to a stop. Finally it rested at Reid's feet.

"Why me." he whispered under his breath.

Hotch was looking at Emily not the bottle; she had finally gave in and looked into his eyes. Neither of them wanted to break eye contact but an elbow in the rib from Garcia meant Hotch looked away first.

"Oh erm which one will it be Reid." Hotch asked.

Reid debated which to choose. Weighing up the good and bad traits of both options he _finally _came to a decision.

"Dare." he muttered.

Garcia handed Hotch a dare card and even his eyes widened at what it said. He began coughing at even the thought.

"It says, strip so that you are wearing only your boxers."

The team began to smirk except Garcia and Reid; she began laughed extremely hardly and he blushed and look down to the ground.

"I…I choose to forfeit."

"Chickening out are we genius?" Morgan spoke up.

This caused Reid to blush and even deeper shade of red.

"Actually considering it would be inappropriate as well as extremely embarrassing not just to me but to you as well I find it is the only reasonable option." Reid mumbled.

This resulted in the team; Hotch included, to break out into laughter. The thought of a near naked Reid was obviously too much for them to handle. Reid just sat in silence; embarrassment overcoming him completely. He then leant forward and spun the bottle; trying to move the came on as quickly as he could.


	5. Chapter 5: Penelope

It landed on Penelope. She was actually looking forward to it being her turn but her bladder prevented her.

"I choose truth but I will be right back."

Penelope stood and went in the direction of her bathroom. The profilers did not even need to ask where she was going.

As she stepped from her bathroom Penelope kept her eyes on the floor in thought. She however had to look up when she barged into someone heading in the opposite direction from her.

"Following me are you Hotstuff?" she smirked.

"I am forever your lapdog, I thought you knew that already Goddess." he replied with a rivalling smirk.

Penelope just laughed as she went and took her seat back with the team. Seconds later Derek retook his seat facing her.

"Penelope your truth is to say which age you lost your virginity." Reid read out to her.

Penelope glanced at Derek self-consciously before replying.

"I was 17. I even remember who it was with; my step-dad's best friend's son. I decided to rebel out on my parents at that age. Looking back it was probably not the best idea." she said with a blush.

The whole time she answered she never removed her gaze from Derek's. his slight reassuring smile stopped her from feeling worry whilst answering.

"I definitely should have waited for some sort of sex God to come along and sweep me off my feet." she continued, returning to her happy confident self.

Everyone laughed, except Reid; who didn't understand.

"Whooooooooooooo's next I wonder." Penelope squealed.


	6. Chapter 6: Rossi

_These chapters are slowly getting worse, they should hopefully pick up soon though. Well judging on what some of the upcoming truths and dares are that is._

* * *

><p>Penelope's high pitched squeal made everyone fear that it would be their turn. Their over enthusiastic, colourful technical analyst was someone to fear when she was in a hyper mood. Now was no exception.<p>

She bent over to spin the bottle. As she began to sit back up she noticed how Derek began to squirm slightly and instantly she noticed how his eyes were focused on the gap left between her low cut shirt and her skin; leaving a more than generous view of her cleavage. She didn't know if to blush or smile so she did both.

The bottle landed on Rossi and it was enough to distract her from he current 'predicament'.

"Oh my Italian Stallion, its your turn. Yay."

"Calm yourself Kitten, I pick truth."

Penelope leant forward to pick up a card but this time she was cautious in placing her palm across her front, making her shirt stay close to her chest.

"Oooooh I like this one. David Rossi, How _good _were your exes? I believe this qualifies as your three wives and _the _best you ever had." she said with emphasis.

Rossi took a moment to pensively think about it before answering.

"Caroline, the first, was amazing. In _every _possible way. Anna, the second, was dreadful. Probably why the marriage only lasted three months." This drew laughs from the team members.

"Claire, the third wasn't the greatest but she wasn't the worst. I liked her, until she slept with her tennis coach that I paid for. As for the very best? That would probably have to be Erin Strauss."

Those two words made everyone's mouth drop; even Reid. No one had expected him to choose her as his best, hell none of them knew he had even slept with her.

"S….S…Strauss?" Penelope stuttered.

His only reply was a curt nod of his head a smirk etched on his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7: JJ

**_Its been so long since I updated. So much has been going on that I just haven't had time. However from now on it should become more a regular thing (dont quote me on that) and hopefully the chapters will be better than this measly attempt! _**

* * *

><p>No one knew what to say. There were no words that seemed fitting. They were literally speechless. Rossi sat with a smug look on his face, just enjoying the silence. Everyone kept glancing at each other in disbelief. Their strict, anti-fraternizing section chief had slept with the biggest rule breaker of them all.<p>

"But... What? Why? When?" someone managed to say within a breath.

"I David Rossi had sexual relations with Erin Strauss. Several years ago I may say but still I remember it well. As for why, probably because I am one of the lucky few to have seen another side of the Ice Queen, and let me tell you; shes hot when shes slutty."

A collection of gagging noises and 'Ewws' was the respone.

"I want to take back me asking you, I really do not need to imagine her as a slut."

Rossi chuckled, "Well I think it best we move this game on before I tell about this thing she does with..."

"If you value your life, do not finish that sentence." Emily quickly interrupted.

"Hand me the bottle then and I wont." he replied.

After it being half thrown at him, Rossi then placed the bottle down on the floor and span it. It spun only three times before pointing towards JJ.

"Truth or dare, la mia bella?"

"Truth."

Picking up the card and reading it mentally first, Rossi could not stop the snort of laughter. JJ's eyebrow rose considerably.

"What is the kinkiest sex act you have tried?"

JJ's cheeks darkened in colour, she stared at her feet and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Someone's ashamed- right?" Penelope looked at Derek asking him to answer her. Working with a group of profilers had taught her several things. She had learnt to profile certain body language but sometimes though she just needed confirmation as to if she was right.

Derek nodded his head and smiled at her. In return she smiled back.

"Ummmm... Will and I we... tried the whole tied up thing." JJ managed to say.

"Your ashamed of that?" Derek asked, getting a nod in affirmation. "JJ that is nothing, most people try that. Hell I'm done that more times than I can count."

"I actually haven't tried that." Penelope spoke aloud unintentionally. As all eyes focused on her she realised she hadn't just say that in her head.

"I don't find the attraction of it," she continued, "Whats so special or romantic of being tied up like a dog?"

"Mamma, its actually good. One day I'll try it out on you." Derek said with a wink; causing Penelope to blush.

Seeing that Penelope and Derek just kept staring at each other, Hotch announced that he was ordering food so that they could take a break from the game for a while. Everyone stood up to go place the order, leaving the two bestfriends sat in the middle of the floor in what would look like a staring contest.


	8. Chapter 8: Derek

"Do you think they'll ever admit their feelings?" JJ asked.

"I think they're already half way there. By the end of the night they'll know." Hotch replied.

It had been 25 minutes since the team had got up to order their food, they had already eaten half of what they ordered, yet Derek and Penelope were still sat in the living room; neither had moved.

"I'll go get them so they can eat." Prentiss announced.

She walked into the living room and the sight she saw made her gasp slightly. Derek was sat with his back to the couch, legs strectched out in front of him. Penelope was sat sat on his lap, her head rested on his shoulder. They were talking to each other in whipsers and tears were running down both Derek and Penelope's cheeks.

Emily just stood there, she didn't want to interrupt them. She did not realise how long she stood there and before long the entire team were stood behind her. They refused to break the two apart when it was obvious they just needed to hold each other at that moment.

Derek and Penelope were talking about the past which resulted in them both crying. When Penelope began to sob uncontrollably, Derek took her in his arms and held her to him. It felt right for them to be so close and he knew he would have to tell her what he felt; but not now.

"We have an audience you know." Penelope whispered into his ear.

"I know. Are you okay? We can stop playing this game if you want?" he replied.

She shook her head and pulled herself away from him slightly. Wiping her cheeks she then stood up and turned towards her group of friends.

"Come sit. I'm fine. Lets play."

The team simultaneously raised their eyebrows, questioning her words before returning to their spots on the floor.

"Who's turn is it?"

"Mine." JJ leant forward and spun the bottle half heartedly.

It landed on Derek who then thought for a split second before choosing dare.

"You must remove an item of your clothing." It read.

"Shirt it is then." He replied before standing. He only had the first two buttons undone before Penelope stopped him.

She stood in front of him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Let me, I've always wanted to unwrap my chocolate bar."

The whole team laughed at the joke.

"Then by all means, go ahead mamma."

Penelope stepped closer before raking her nails down Derek's chest. Slowly she undid the buttons until the shirt lay open. She inhaled sharply at the way his undershirt stuck to every single mucsle. She raised her hands and pushed his shirt from his shoulders before raking her nails once more down his arms; making him shiver slightly. He grabbed her wrist in his hands.

Penelope couldn't take her eyes of Derek; he was perfect. So he leant forward, blew slightly against her ear before whispering.

"Now Babygirl don't want to give them a show now do you? Sit back down before I jump you."

This made her snap from her hypnotized state and a blush crept onto her cheeks. So she winked at Derek, shook his hands from her, before turning back around and walked back to her seat. She yelped in surprise when Derek lightly slapped her backside and winked back at her. This game sure was going to get interesting; she'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>I got writting again... yay. No school for a week means (hopefully) a chapter per day of this, if not more. It<em> **IS **_going to get much dirtier though..._


	9. Chapter 9: Emily

_This is like SUPER short but there wasn't much else I could write. I like this though, so enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Penelope couldn't stop smiling. Her smile didn't even falter when Emily got dared to kiss her. They both stood and met halfway. Penelope's eyes locked with Derek's and Emily's locked with Hotch's before they turned to face each other.<p>

Admittedly they had both kissed a girl before yet they knew this was different as they were such close friends. They decided to just let go of their inhibitions and get on with it.

Penelope cupped Emily's face in her hands before bringing their lips together. Moving their lips together in synchrony they both began to laugh. It wasn't a bad kiss and so when they pulled apart Emily playfully nibbled at Penelope's lip.

Derek and Hotch's mouths were hanging up open at the sight in front of them. It was a known fact that most men were turned on by the sight of two women making out; and the two BAU men were no exception.

Emily sat back down facing Hotch. When she looked at his expression she couldn't hold back the blush. His eyes showcased the lust he was feeling. It both aroused her and scared her. She knew things were already changing between them; now she knew they was no turning back.

Penelope sat beside Derek and turned her head to look at him. He was shifting as if he was sat uncomfortably. When she risked a glance down she understood immediately. His dark denim jeans couldn't hide the bulge. She looked back up hastily and caught him staring at her. She could have sworn he was blushing; but with his dark complexion she couldn't easily tell. However she could read the hunger reflected in his eyes.

The rest of the team watched the two 'couples', they understood perfectly what was happening. The girl-on-girl kiss has made the two male profilers admit to themselves how they were feeling. By the end of the night; their secrets would be known.

Rossi downed a drink of his scotch before speaking. "Emily," her head turned in the direction of the voice, "it's your turn."


	10. Chapter 10: Reid

It was Reid's turn. He really hated it landing on him, he was never good at these types of games. Growing up an only child and being the youngest in every school he went to meant he didn't ever play games such as these. He tried reading books but they didn't help him understand.

"Dare" he stuttered.

Emily began to break in uncontrollable laughter as she read the card. She only managed to get the word 'you' out before her laughing made her unable to speak. Derek took the card of her.

He snorted before reading out, "You have to Kiss Rossi pretty boy"

Reid's cheeks went from white to red in seconds. He began shaking his head forcefully.

"No... No way. Not ha... happening"

"Another forfeit then?"

"Most definitely" he replied.

Tears were rolling gracefully down Emily, JJ's and Penelope's cheeks. Hotch and Derek tried not to show how funny they found the dare but the smiles forced their way through. Rossi seemed unaffected, as if the dare didn't even bother him.

No one paid attention as Reid spun the bottle and it landed on Rossi.

"Pick a card." He spoke in a whisper.

"Dare."

"Feel Penelope's erm... backside."

Everyone's attitudes changed immediately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm backkkk. Haven't updated in over a month and this is short but its a start... and so Happy St Paddy's day everyone. <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: Rossi

Penelope didn't know where to look. The dare didn't particularly affect her, she had worse happen to her during a game, but the thing was... DEREK WAS THERE!

Hotch felt for both Derek and Rossi. The former because he knew how he was feeling; if it was Emily in the position Penelope was in, he would want to kill someone. The latter because he was surely going to get killed.

Emily looked at Penelope and saw the confliction her features expressed. She glanced at Derek and gulped. This dare wasn't going to go down well.

Reid, although slightly inept in matters related to jealousy, knew that if Rossi was to attempt this dare Derek was going to end up causing him harm. He was worried for his team... his family.

JJ, like the others, was worried. The team wasn't drunk enough to just laugh about this happening, there was going to be consequences.

Derek's fists were clenched, his teeth was grinding against each other. His eyes were shooting daggers at Rossi, silently threatening him. He felt he was the only person allowed to even touch Penelope. He would break Rossi's hands if he touched her.

Rossi cleared his throat. He knew he was risking his life if he carried out the dare. He made his decision hesitatntly. He stood warily, glanced quickly at Derek who was to his right before turning to Penelope who was sat to his left.

He held his hand out and she took it and stood. They were facing each other, looking at each other for what seemed like minutes but was only mere seconds. Standing toe to toe, Rossi lifted both hands and held them over Penelope's backside; not touching her yet.

The team watched on with fear, Derek looked on with complete hate and disgust. Penelope breathed deep then nodded at Rossi, telling him wordlessly to proceed. He did so, grabbing her plentiful backside and then after a few seconds he backed off as if he had been burnt.

As quickly as Rossi had stepped back, Penelope had spun around so that she was facing Derek. He had stood and began to charge towards Rossi but Penelope simply placed a delicate hand on his chest, halting him.

She just placed both hands on his cheeks, looked deep into his eyes and spoke to him in a whisper.

"Hotstuff, it's okay. Sit down, drink and let's carry on with the game." The calming words had the affect needed, Derek sat back down immediately. He drank his beer with haste forcing it to go straight to his head.

"How about I make cocktails? I think we need to be a little more drunk to play this game." JJ voiced.

Everyone agreed. Let the fun begin.


	12. Chapter 12: Hotch

_**Erm Hi... I FINALLY got back to writing. Exams are done, summer is upon me and so I get to write. YAY... Hope you enjoy this, there will be more very soon! x**_

* * *

><p>The tension was still there but after a few strawberry daiquiris the awkward silence had lessened. They needed the extra alcohol to be able to proceed with the game. Penelope, always the fixer of problems, started to speak.<p>

"Italian meatball, you have the next turn."

Rossi nodded courteously and then span the bottle. Hotch groaned as it landed on him. He enjoyed the humility that other's had to face when it was their turns but when it was his turn... He disliked it. He realised he needed to stop picking truth so he decided to man up and pick dare.

Rossi's smirk was off-putting as he read the card. Hotch had to grind up against whomever the bottle landed on. It landed on Emily. She froze and Hotch got a strange look on his face. A mixture of discomfort and pleasure. He figured it would be a good opportunity to get closer to Emily; literally.

Always the gentleman he stood up and offered his hand to help her up. The feel of her smaller hand in his brought a smile to his face.

Rossi started to play an upbeat song on Morgan's ipod and so Hotch gradually began to grind with Emily in time with the music. Emily's arms went around his neck and his hands lay on her petite waist. They stared into each other's eyes and the music played in the background.

Their surroundings seemed to disappear and they were so wrapped up in their own little world that they failed to realise that the music had actually stopped. They continued to dance until the catcalls of the team drew them back to reality. Blushing they broke apart, and judging by the looks evident in their eyes, they were both aroused.

The silence ceased to exsist and now the room was filled with whispers between each person sat on the floor. And so the game continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. sorry it's so short. The next chapter shall be longer. x<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Derek

**_This is far too long overdue. For that I am sorry. I have made this the longest chapter yet, as well as the raunchiest, to make up for my absence. Hopefully you enjoy it. It definitely was a 'pleasure' to write. Enjoy. x_**

* * *

><p><em>"Do a bodyshot of Penelope." <em>

Derek smirked as Hotch read the card to him. He turned his eyes towards Penelope and watched as her smile disappeared and her spark fizzled out. It took only seconds for Derek to realise what she was thinking. He knew what the problem was.

"I'll do it," he annoucned, "but can we do it privately? Just me and her?"

The tream stole glances at one another before slowly nodding their heads in confusion. Their inhibitions had been lowered by the alcohol so they could not understand what the problem was. They agreed nonetheless.

Derek stood gracefully before offering his hand to Penelope. She contemplated to accept the help or to sit and refuse helping Derek in his dare. As she look in her best friend's eyes and saw the compassion and understanding she decided to take hold of his hand.

Derek led Penelope into her kitchen, letting the door sway shut behind her. He sat Penelope down on one of her stools before sitting oppposite her.

"Babygirl, tell me what's wrong? You look panicked and afraid. You don't look like my babygirl."

"Derek please don't make me do this dare. I can't." Her eyes were pleading and a lone tear cascaded down her cheek. Her left hand instinctively went to her abdomen. The act did not go unnoticed by Derek.

"P are worried because of your scar?" He paused as she nodded. "You're beautfiul baby, you shouldn't worry about this."

"D, I am overweight and scarred. I didn't want them to see that and I most definitely do not want you to see that. If you see me partly undressed you _will _find me unattractive and you'll be repulsed by my body. I don't want that to happen." More tears began to fall and Derek slowly reached up wiped a few away before he began to speak.

"Penelope Garcia stop talking so negatively right this instant. You're gorgeous babygirl. You are not overweight, you have curves. I like your curves. In fact I love them. Why do you think I hug you so much? So that I can feel them pressed to me." He winked and she giggled ever so softly.

"As for your scar, it's proof that you lived. You managed to outwit that asshole who shot you and you survived. We all have scars baby..." He raised his shirt to show a scar that rested over his ribs.

"So stop being self-conscious about it. It doesn't make you unattractive, in fact it makes you prettier. So trust me baby when I say I am not repulsed by your body nor do I find you unattractive. To me you are gorgeous. So please trust me do this with all the respect, love and adoration I have for you."

She nodded and wiped the reamaining tears from her cheeks. "I trust you." She whispered.

Derek stood and again offered Penelope her hand to stand. "Do you want to do this here or in front of our friends?"

"In there. I can handle it. Thank you." She smiled at him whilst a slight blushed adorned her cheeks.

Derek returned the smile. "Don't mention it. You never need to thank me."

As they re-entered the living space, the team all looked at them and noticed how their friends moods had changed. However no-one spoke to question it.

Penelope went sat on the table whilst Derek got the lime, salt and tequila shot. When he returned he sat them beside her. She looked into his eyes as she reached for the edge of he shirt. Her hand shook slightly but she still managed to raise it up over her head without halting.

Derek's eyes darkened as he took in the sight of Penelope before him wearing a bright pink bra that accentuated her curvaceous breasts. He gulped before looking into her eyes once more. He nodded for her to lay down and so she did.

It seemed as if they were the only two people in the room. They were living in their own little world.

Derek picked up the salt first. He bent down and just as he was about to lick the valley between Penelope's breasts he looked up at her. She nodded at him to let him know it was okay, that she was okay. With the confirmation given, he licked ever so slowly up Penelope's skin before sprinking the salt on to the saliva he had left behind.

Next he took the shot. He poured the tequila onto Peneoples stomach, letting it flow into her belly button. He smirked as she gasped at the coolness of the alcohol. He picked up the slice of lime and held it an inch above Penelope's luscious red lips. She parted her lips and bit into the lime whilst her eyes sparkled at Derek's expression.

He cleared his throat and shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts. "Ready?" He asked.

Penelope just gave a slight nod. Derek took a deep breath and took a full glance of Penelope's entire body. She really did look beautiful to him right in that moment.

He lowered his head and slowly licked up the valley the between Penelope's breasts ensuring no salt was left behind. He then moved down her body and placed his lips on either side of her belly button and sucked all the tequila into his mouth. Quickly swallowing that he moved up her body until they were face to face.

His face grew closer and Penelope's eyes widened. She could feel his warm breath hit her as his breathing accelerated. Her heart fastened and she had the urge to bite her lip. Unable to do so, she clenched fabric of her skirt in her hand. They were nose to nose and Derek lazily parted his lips. Lowering his mouth over the lime slice, he sucked the juice until the slice was dry. His lips gently grazed Penelopes and they both froze. Two sets of widened eyes met.

A cough broke them apart. They remebered they weren't the only two people in the room. Penelope spat the lime slice out, it landing on her floor at her feet, as she sat up. Derek handed her, her shirt and she quickly put it on. They were both extremely aroused but they returned to their seats on the floor amongst their colleagues.

Peneople's cheek was a dark red and she lowered her head to allow her hair to partially cover her face. Derek sat unconfortably, attempting to hide what was the worst part of being male and attracted to someone. The game had just stepped up a notch and something was now known. By the end of this game, feelings were no longer going to remain a secret.


	14. Chapter 14: JJ

_**Oh God. I haven't updated this in absolutely forever and I'm sorry. Life had just been a pain and I'd no time to do anything. Luckily I'm nowhere near as busy as I used to be and hopefully with a little coercing I will be able to update this more regularly. Finger crossed. Enjoy this short (and hopefully sweet) chapter until next time! x**_

* * *

><p>The room seemed so much hotter. Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, just thinking. Seconds turned into minutes before the game continued.<p>

Derek spun the bottle with so much force that it took much longer for it to come to a stop. Eventually it landed awkwardly at JJ's feet.

"Truth or dare blondie?"

JJ, never one to be shy, decided upon dare. She soon regretted her choice when, after reading the card, Derek wolf whistled.

"What a good day. So like Princess here, your dare is to remove you shirt."

JJ's mouth dropped. She mentally made a list of the pros and cons of carrying through with the dare. She realised she didn't want to be like Emily, sat shirt-less for the entire game. Even if it seemed as Emily hadn't been wearing a shirt in the first place.

"No, no and no. There is no way I'm doing that. I'm definitely forfeiting."

Derek faked a hurt look as he replied, "Awww spoilsport."

As he spoke the words aloud, different thoughts ran through his head. He wished it was Penelope that had to remove her shirt for the rest of the game. With her topless throughout the body shot, he had managed to see what was hidden beneath her colourful clothing.

With an impressive cleavage, perfect pale skin and curves in all the right places; Penelope was gorgeous to him. He knew she was self-conscious about her scar but truthfully at first he didn't even notice it. But when he did, he realised just how more beautiful it made her. To him, no-one on earth could ever be more attractive than his Penelope.

He had to make her realise just how special she was to him within the next few hours of the game. It was of the highest importance that he did. It was time for his life to change. The first thing on the list was to be able to call Penelope his girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15: Emily

**_Back againnnnn! This is short, but chapter 16 is so much longer! So yeah, enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"What's your bra size?" JJ asked Emily. She already knew the answer, obviously. The three female members of the BAU often went lingerie shopping together and so they all knew each other's sizes.<p>

Of the men in the room, Hotch seemed to pay the most attention to Emily; awaiting her answer.

"32D." Emily said without shame, continuing to sip on her drink.

Hotch was seen smiling pleasantly at the answer. Derek, never one to miss an opportunity spoke up.

"So JJ, Babygirl, how about you two?"

JJ and Penelope looked at each other and had a mental conversation with each other, debating if they should announce it to the team. They agreed there was no harm in it.

"30B." JJ spoke first.

Reid blushed, but looked happy at the information.

"Ummm, 36D." Penelope announced.

Derek's jaw dropped before he regained his composure. His smirk returned to his face and the lust was evident in his eyes.

"Damn girl, you've been holding out on me."

Penelope blushed but she wasn't embarrased. In fact she was able to come up with a comeback that would leave even the great Derek Morgan flustered.

"Now that you know _Hotstuff_," she purred, "I expect some sexy underwear from you. Preferably skimpy and revealing _pleaseeee_!"

She puckered her mouth around her straw as she made eye contact with the unbelieving eyes of her best friend. She gave him a cheeky wink as the team tried to control their laughing. Oh yeah, Derek was definitely going to be her's very soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Penelope

The next dare was for Penelope but it was going to be a true test of control for Derek, especially after her comment.

Emily read the card to Penelope, "You have to give a lapdance to..." she stopped reading whilst she spun the bottle to see who was lucky enough to be receiving a lapdance.

It landed gracefully at the feet of Derek. It was then that everyone's faces changed.

Emily and JJ looked at each other and smirked. They knew of their best friend's feelings and they knew the opportunity this dare held.

Rossi and Hotch were worried, but happy. They were afraid of the passion that was about to be released, the two might not be able to stop. But they too knew of the feelings Penelope and Derek had for each other and it was about time something happened for them to realise how the other felt.

Reid was silently ecstatic He was sick of Derek's drama where Penelope was concerned. He had to constantly listen to Derek moaning how Penelope's exes were no good for her. It was obvious he was in love with her.

Derek shifted uncomfortably. Obviously he wanted it, but he was afraid that he might not be able to hide just how much he was liking Penelope grinding against him. Whereas Penelope, who had already decided she was going through with it, was eager to get her hands on her Chocolate God.

"I accept." Penelope finished of her sixth drink before standing and going into her kitchen. She returned with a chair. She pointed at Derek then at the chair. "Your throne my King"

She the went over to the iPod docking station to find the perfect song that she would be able to do a lapdance to as well as showing Derek how she felt. She found it within seconds.

Pressing play she walked towards Derek, stopping only a few feet from him. She already had picked up his tie that was discarded coincidently by her iPod.

Derek was sat legs together, back straight and with his arms hanging down by his sides. Penelope was soon to fix that. She placed the tie between her teeth whilst she placed a hand on both of Derek's knees. She pulled his legs apart, giving her space to step in-between.

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>**

Taking the tie from her mouth she placed it round Derek's neck, keeping hold of both ends. She began to dance from side to side, keeping eye contact with Derek. Licking her lips she lifted her right leg and placed it so that Derek's left leg was in-between her thighs.

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>**

She started grinding against his leg. She allowed the tie to fall to the ground at his feet before raising her hands to his head. She leisurely traced her hands down his face and then down his shirt.

**_Typical  
>Hardly the type I fall for<br>I like when the physical  
>Don't leave me asking for more<br>I'm a sexy mama (mama)_**

She stepped away from Derek before turning so that her back was to him. She continued to sway her hips as she sat down on his lap. Penelope allowed her back to be completely in contact with Derek's chest as she lay her head on his shoulder. She whispered for him to put his hands on her hips, and so he did.

**_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
>What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)<br>Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_**

Penelope continued to grind as she raised her arms to snake around Derek's neck. The close proximity of Derek was making her dizzy. His smell was intoxicating and the feel of his hands placed delicately on her hips made her want to fuck his brains out. She snapped back to reality quickly.

**_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off<br>Baby, can't you see? (see)  
>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)<br>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow<br>I don't think you know_**

Penelope placed her hands over Derek's and began moving his hands over her body, letting him feel her stomach and the curve of her hips. She then brought her hands higher, skimming just over her breasts and then back down again. Derek lost all control he had until that point, he began paying extra attention to every action Penelope did.

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<strong>

Penelope released Derek's hands before standing once more. She bent down slowly, whilst shaking her hips carelessly, to pick up the tie. She took her time in standing up straight again, knowing _exactly _were Derek's eyes were focused.

**_You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cause the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<br>I wonder (wonder)  
>If I'm just too much for you<br>Wonder (wonder)  
>If my kiss don't make you just<br>Wonder (wonder)  
>What I got next for you<br>What you want to do? (do)_**

Penelope placed the tie around her own neck as she turned to face the man sat, uncomfortably on the chair. She bent down and pushed his legs together, allowing him to see an impressive amount of her cleavage. Penelope then sat on Derek's lap, faced towards him. She continued her movements as she played with the ends of the tie.

**_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
>I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please<br>Baby, can't you see? (see)  
>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)<br>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow<br>I don't think you know._**

Derek didn't know where to look. His eyes alternated between Penelope's eyes, her lips, her breasts and then down to his groin. He was getting worked up, majorly. His heart was beating much faster, his breathing had shallowed and his trousers were impossibly tight. Penelope knew exactly what she had done to him. She raised her hands to her hair, messing it up slightly as she looked Derek's face.

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>**

She grabbed hold of his hands, placed them back on her hips before looping her arms around his neck. She brought her face closer to his, their faces only an inch apart. The eye contact was unavoidable. Derek could read Penelope's eyes perfectly. Lust, pure lust. Penelope tilted her head and whispered as quietly as she could.

"Show's over... _Big boy_!" Emphasis was placed heavily on her last two words.

As the same lines began to play, Penelope stood and readjusted herself before stepping away completely from Derek to turn of the iPod. He immediately missed the feel of her. But he decided sitting there for a second was necessary. He needed to calm his bodies emotions down, he was definitely worked up.

The team sat, jaw dropped at the scene they just witnessed. The chemistry was undeniable. Although they kind of wished they had not just witnessed what they saw.

Penelope was first to sit and rejoin the team. Derek joined them only a couple of minutes later. But first he got his phone out and sent a quick text. When Penelope's phone chimed only seconds later, it was obvious who the text was to.

_**You've done that before BG... Naughty, naughty. ;) x**_

Penelope replied quickly.

_**I haven't... You just bring out the dirtiness in me. Maybe next time though, we will have to do it in private! ;) xx**_

Reading the message caused Derek to become flustered. He just put his phone away before winking at his goddess. Oh yeah, Penelope was going to be his very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta Da... This was differently written than I planned for it to be, but hey, it's Morgan and Garcia. Gotta do what ya gotta do and all. Hope you liked it! Mwah x<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Reid

_**Back with another chapter. Few things, it's a JJ/Reid chapter. Since Austin has no last name I had to choose one. And lastly Will and Henry (as cute as he is) don't exist in this reality. Hopefully you enjoy this... x**_

* * *

><p>It had been six years that Spencer Reid first met Jennifer Jareau and the minute he lay eyes on her he knew, she was his ideal girl. He had only two girlfriends in his life. Being twenty-eight meant that he was sightly lacking in the relationship department. He hadn't shared with anyone that he had dated both Lila Archer and Austin Jones briefly, and it was through them that he had his first everything. He thought at first that he wasn't enough for the blonde liaison but now, he felt that he was. He felt that he deserved her.<p>

Penelope Garcia worked out Reid's feelings only two weeks ago. So it was her that he confined in when he decided he was ready to pursue her. This was what tonight was about. It wasn't just about making 'Babygirl and Hotstuff' a couple, it was about making the two youngest members of team finally admit their feelings to one another.

So when the bottle settled on Reid and his dare was to kiss JJ, everyone assumed he would forfeit. However they were all shocked when he accepted the dare. The person most shocked was JJ herself.

JJ did have feelings for Reid and had done for a while now. She always assumed though that the socially awkward genius just wasn't capable of loving someone in the commitment sort of way. Yet she never truly tried to move on and find someone else. She was always hoping that one day Reid would just announce he loved her and sweep her off her feet. And so when said yes at the chance to kiss her she was hopeful that this could be it.

Reid stood up, at 6 foot 1, it looked more awkwardly done that it actually was. He graciously offered out his hand to help JJ up. But as she stood, her legs buckled slightly beneath her and she fell into his chest. Wrapping his arms securely around her, Reid helped JJ stand securely before speaking.

"Um you okay JJ?" His tone was so loving and concerning, that JJ just wanted to melt.

"Yeah Spence, just a little worried. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm sure you're a great kisser, but we've been best friends for so long. What if this ruins us?"

Reid inhale slowly, contemplating his reply. "It's one simple, five second kiss Jennifer, it won't ruin us in fact did you know that..."

Just as he was about to start sprouting of statistics, JJ placed her index finger to his lips, silencing him. She could tell just how soft his lips were. She was certainly going to be a pool of liquid the minute her lips touched his. Their eyes meant as they silently voiced that now was the time for this kiss.

Reid bowed his head down slightly, never breaking eye contact. Their light breathing mingled, anticipation encasing them. Their lips subtly grazed each other but it was all it took for them to spark to life. Reid raised one hand, placing it on JJ's cheek whilst the other went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms looped around his waist so that little space remained between them. The kiss was light, delicate and oh so sweet. They both saw the fireworks, heard the bells and felt the butterflies. It was everything they had waited for.

They slowly broke the kiss after they each required more air. They rested their foreheads together.

"JJ that was..."

"Perfect." She finished the sentence for him.

They held each other for another minute before they turned back to face the team. The smiles they saw only made them smile in return. Penelope sat now beside Derek, holding his hand with a look of pure happiness on her face. She couldn't be happier. Derek's smile was the kind of catchy smile that revealed much more than he probably intended.

Emily, Hotch and Rossi had similar expressions on their face; a smile that said ''About time'.' But then again they were probably the three drunker members of the team.

Both JJ and Reid returned to their seats, extremely giddy. Today was a good day. Today was the beginning of them. They just had to wait until later to talk about it.


	18. Chapter 18: Hotch

_**I am so terrible at updating. It's been four months. However finally I have another chapter to share.. Hopefully it was worth the wait. :S xx**_

* * *

><p>"Spin the bottle pretty boy." Derek announced.<p>

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Reid mumbled before leaning forward ever so slightly to take hold of the bottle. His weak attempt only meant the bottle span the full 360 only twice, before landing to the left of him, at the feet of on his boss.

"What will it be Hotch?"

"I think I'll choose a dare." He responded.

It was Reid that picked up the dare card to read it to him as other teams member seemed otherwise occupied. However in a room of profilers, even a semi-capable one such as Penelope, it was near impossible for Reid to hide how he felt reading the card.

"Is everything okay Spence?"

Reid decided to not answer the question, for it was much easier for the group of friends to understand if he just read out the card.

"You have to remove and item of clothing belonging to the person sat opposite you.. Without using you hands."

That person was JJ.

Every was left speechless. No person dared comment. Finally Hotch spoke.

"Without using my hands? Does that mean I have to do this using only my teeth?"

A few nods were what greeted him. He looked at JJ, eyeing her up to see how he would be able to do this. He then had an idea.

"I accept it."

He ignored the daggers Reid was shooting him and spoke directly to JJ.

"Jennifer, would you sit on the arm of the couch. It would make this slightly easier."

JJ hesitantly nodded her head before doing what was asked of her. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she crossed her arms across her chest, and kept her eyes away from Reid. She did not dare see his expression just yet.

Hotch knelt at JJ's feet and it was not long before the team understood what he was going to do.

Penelope Garcia had a policy that all visitors had to follow once they entered her house; no shoes past the welcome mat. So Hotch had decided upon choosing a sock to remove from JJ, as that way she would be able to keep her decency. And he would be able to spare losing any blood.

Lowering his head, Hotch separated his lips and bite down on the ankle of JJ's sock. Her trousers obscured the top, and as he could not use his hands, he was left with very little options. He wasn't finding it that difficult however to remove the item of clothing, especially once JJ lifted her foot of the floor to make it easier for him.

It took less than half a minute before the item lay on the floor and so the dare was complete. They both retuned to their seats and only then did they look at the young genius, who was sat with an unreadable expression on his face. They waited with baited breath until finally Reid gave a tiny smile to assure them that he was okay.

And so the game could continue.


	19. Chapter 19: Rossi

**This is the second chapter I've written in one month. I feel proud. Anyway, a lot of conversation in this one. Enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Rossi was the unlucky person who's turn it was next. But by now he had several more drinks than he should have and so he opted for a dare.<p>

Hotch read it out to him with a snicker. "Text the person you are in a relationship with telling them you want a fuck."

The other members of the team collectively had responses.

"Fuck? Rossi doesn't fuck.. He makes loveeeeee." JJ was the first to respond. She was the one that had drunk the most cocktails in the time since they all had begun to drink. Plus the petite blonde was a lightweight.

Next came Morgan, "Rossi doesn't do relationships." He spoke with a hint of admiration as if the lothario was someone to look up to for relationship advice.

Reid spoke in reply to Derek. "Well ah you see, I don't think that's right." But the sentence ended there as he Emily began to speak over him in a much louder voice.

"Rossi has no girlfriend. He's a lone wolf. He's Hugh Hefner." This was accompanied with a extremely girly giggle that that was completely out of character for Prentiss.

Lastly was Penelope, "Oh my Italian meatball, you got yourself a girrrrrl?" Then she downed the rest of her drink and began to hum to herself as if she had already moved on from the conversation.

The entire team were shocked however when Rossi simply just pulled out his phone and within a matter of minutes sent a message. He the smug smugly sipped the remainder of his scotch. He cleared his throat and then addressed the crowd.

"Questions?"

In response he got six people all talking at once. He silenced them with one look.

"One at a time. One question each. Shoot." He pointed to Hotch.

"You have a girlfriend?"

He didn't reply. Simply pointed to Derek next.

"Is she a he?"

He rolled his eyes and then pointed at JJ.

"How long?"

Rossi continued to be tight lipped. He pointed at Emily.

"Is she a Victoria's Secret model or something?"

Then he pointed towards the hyper Penelope who seemed as if she was bursting to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

That lastly left Reid.

"Who is she?"

Now that every question had been been asked, it was time for Rossi to reply.

"I have a girlfriend. She is very much a woman. Trust me. We've known each other for over twenty years. Dated years ago. But we've been exclusive for five months. She is not a model nor an actress. She is a career woman and nearer my age than most of my exes have been. I have not told you because I did not want anyone to know yet. As for her name, it's..."

His sentence got cut of as his phone beeped, signalling that he had got a message. He read the message briefly before returning his attention to the team.

"Her name is going to be found out in; three, two, one.."

There was a knock on the door. Rossi's girlfriend was here.


	20. Chapter 20: Derek

_**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this!. x**_

* * *

><p>Rossi was the one who stood up to answer the door. All six sets of eyes followed him as he went but Penelope's doorway was too far away from where they were sitting. This meant they where unable to see who he was talking to in hushed whispers. They continued talking for a few minutes with no-one hearing what was being said.<p>

The team waited patiently until finally they heard the door shut then footsteps approaching them.

"I was in the neighbourhood so I decided to drop in. I hope you don't mind"

Only three team members where shocked by who the woman was. Derek, Emily and Hotch.

Almost simultaneously, and nearly in the exact same wording, they all spoke.

"I thought you hated her?"

Rossi simply shook his head.

"I've never hated her. We often disagree but that has been the basis of our relationship for what, 23 years?" He turned his eyes towards her.

"26 Dave." Erin Strauss corrected him.

Rossi took his seat only after allowing Erin to sit first so that she was to his right.

The team still kept their eyes only on the couple. Yet again, silence overtook them. Until finally, it was broken by Rossi.

"Erin is going to stay and play this game with us, if it's okay with you?" He was asking the entire team but focused the question solely on Penelope. Because after all it was her home.

"Of course." She replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

There was still confusion among them but Rossi spun the bottle to continue the game.

It was Derek's turn. He picked truth.

"What was the best sex you've had?"

Erin blushed as she realised just what kind of game they were playing. She was rather experienced in this game, being extremely outgoing. However she was worried as their superior, it might cause and awkwardness. But Rossi placed a hand on hers, handed her a drink and assured her with one look everything was going to be okay.

Derek hesitated slightly, contemplating his answer. Finally he spoke.

"I may have sex with a lot of women, and I do mean a lot. But the best was probably my first time. It was so bad that it was good. She was my first love."

The team were going to aww, thinking they were actually seeing a softer side to the usually tough Derek Morgan, but then he spoke again.

"But hot damn if me and and my babygirl ever knock boots you know for damn sure that I'm gonna be screaming from the rooftops about how amazing the sex I just had is."

He leant back ever so slightly, smirked at the teams incredulous looks then turned his gaze towards the woman he was just speaking about.

Penelope just sat open mouthed and wide eyed as if she couldn't be believe he just said that in front of their boss's boss. But after she knocked back the drink she had in her hand she didn't care.

"More drinks anyone?" Several nods came her way.

More alcohol was needed before this game went any further.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of course it was Strauss... They're perfect together ;) I know that she no longer drinks, but this is set several years ago and for the purpose of the story she needs to. I'm attempting to write more frequently so hopefully I'll be seeing you soon. x<em>**


	21. Chapter 21: Penelope

_**I have FINALLY wrote another chapter of this. I'm sorry it has taken me eight months. I wrote six chapters today, so I'll update them all soon. I hope they'll make up for my absence. x**_

* * *

><p>Penelope and JJ were in the cramped Kitchen, mixing numerous drinks together. The end process was several odd-coloured cocktails. Whilst pouring Rossi's scotch into two tumblers, JJ spoke.<p>

"What's going on with you and Morgan, P?"

Penelope looked up with wide eyes and parted mouth. Stuttering over her words, she failed to come up with a reply. So she just simply shrugged her shoulders. She then carried the tray of drinks back to the team; leaving JJ to follow her carrying the beers.

After everyone had a new drink in their hand, Derek spun the bottle. It spun only twice before landing on Penelope. Derek smirked. However she opted for truth, not quite ready for another dare.

"Oh Babygirl, who do you love?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what the card says gorgeous."

Penelope just nodded. She contemplated telling the truth. She loved Derek. She was _in love _with Derek. But the thought of outing her feelings when he only sees her as a friend made her feel nauseous. So she replied with the next best thing.

"I love all of you sitting in this room. You're not just my colleagues, or bosses, you're my family. All of you."

That even included Strauss. She saw Rossi as some sort of father figure in her life, and judging by the love shining of them, she wanted one day to be able to think of her as a mother figure.

The entire team smiled back at her. No words were necessary, they all felt the same.

"I also believe you mother and sisters are family, Derek. I don't know if I ever told you or…" She trailed of. She was going to say something along the lines of '_if that is even allowed of me_'.

Derek seemed shocked for seconds. But he nodded and an odd smile graced his lips.

Penelope thought the smile was a forced 'it would be rude if I said that you couldn't', but that wasn't what Derek was thinking. Instead he was daydreaming of his Babygirl calling his momma, '_mom_' one day. It left him slightly breathless. He needed to man up and confess his feelings to Penelope; sooner rather than later.


	22. Chapter 22: JJ

_**Sorry this one is so incredibly short. The next will be longer. x**_

* * *

><p>The drinks were flowing, as well as the conversation. Until next it was JJ's turn to choose. Having never completed a dare, she found it was time to start playing the game.<p>

"So peaches, this delightful little card says to remove your bra."

JJ thought about refusing, but with one forfeit behind her, and because she was determined to win, she refused to see the harm in the dare.

All women seem to be able to remove a bra without removing their top, so it only took a minute before JJ's bra lay in front of her. With a smug look on her face she caught Reid's eye. He seemed slightly curious. But before he could say anything, JJ just spun the bottle. Coincidentally it landed on Reid.

"What will it be Spence?"


	23. Chapter 23: Reid

_**Still not very long, but I am trying to write as much of this story as possible. And thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! x**_

* * *

><p>"I choose dare."<p>

Everyone still seemed a little shocked at the usually reserved Reid choosing dare, even though it was the third time he had.

After she internally read the card, JJ spoke, "Spence are you sure?"

He just nodded.

"You have to give a dirty dance to the oldest female player."

That would mean Erin Strauss. Reid looked panicked, but it was pretty clear that he would be unable to do the dare.

"No disrespect to you Ma'am, but I have to forfeit."

Erin laughed lightly, before addressing Reid.

"No disrespect to you Spencer, but I do not want that to ever happen."

The entire team chuckled. Most of the team however were not looking at Reid or Strauss; they were instead looking at Rossi. They were shocked to see the look of pure unadulterated love clearly readable from his face. He seemed to almost be glowing. It was so obvious the amount of admiration he had for his partner. The team found themselves wishing they had the same, unaware they had already found that exact person. They were sitting in the same room as them.


	24. Chapter 24: Emily

**Here's the next chapter, for reference this is the original seating arrangement:**

**-SR-**

**-JJ-**AH-****

****-PG-DM-****

**-ES-EP-**

**-DR-**

* * *

><p>"Spencer, spin the bottle." Someone called out, breaking everyone from their thought processes.<p>

Reid leant forward ever so slightly and spun the bottle as hard as it could. It seemed to take a while before it landed on Emily.

"I'll take a dare, what have I got to lose."

This might have been the wrong words for Emily to choose, judging by the blush that rose to Reid's cheeks. He stammered ever so slightly, a rare occurrence for him, before he read the card as quickly as he could.

"Remove an item of your clothing."

Emily gulped and thought through her options. She could either remove her bra, which wasn't a possibility, or remove her trousers. The second option would leave her sat in her underwear in front of her team, her boss and the guy she had a crush on. It did not seem very appealing.

"I am going to forfeit that one. I'm naked enough for one game."

Penelope's giggle was so childlike in response, that soon everyone was holding their sides in amusement. Once everybody had sobered up, they took a slight break to go to the toilet, before sitting back down.

"I think we should change seating arrangement." Penelope insisted.

Instead of questioning it, everyone stood and waited until they were directed by Penelope to their new seat on the floor. When that was finally done, Emily spun the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the new seating arrangement:<strong>

**-EP-**

**-SR-ES**-****

**-DR-DM-**

**-PG-JJ-**

**-AH-**


	25. Chapter 25: Derek

_**Next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy this even though it is so short. I will make up for it next chapter, it'll be much longer! x**_

* * *

><p>The bottle ended up choosing the only person still sat in the same position.<p>

"What will it be Morgs?" Emily joked.

"Truth. I need to express my feelings." He joked back.

Emily let out a little guffaw of laughter whilst reading the card.

"What is your kinkiest fantasy?"

Everyone decided to sit their drinks down, not wanting to end up choking in disgust at what was surely going to come out of Derek's mouth next.

"I haven't got one. I mean I've tried everything my boundaries allows."

"Boundaries?" Hotch inquired.

"Yeah. I've done the tying up, the whipping and the role play. But I wouldn't want to do anything more than that. I treat my lady like a princess not a dog."

Penelope nearly melted at that. She then began daydreaming about being in bed with Derek but stopped herself pretty quickly. After all, her dreams surely wouldn't be able to do him justice.


	26. Chapter 26: Erin

_**Time for some Strauss. I still refuse to accept her death, her and Rossi's love is infinite. There also might be a character mentioned that I had to bring in some how. I actually kinda liked how this chapter turned out! x**_

* * *

><p>Erin Strauss had always admired the BAU team. They were deathly dedicated to one another and their success rate and work ethic were impeccable. Even though at times it seemed she hated Aaron Hotchner and his team, it was not the case. She just wanted to push them to ensure they worked to the best of their ability. In fact, she was proud to be their boss.<p>

So now sitting with the team, or a better word would be family, she began to see things she had not before. She could tell of the love between Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, the love between Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner and the love between Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid. But more importantly, the love they had for each other. She also began to feel included in that team dynamic.

It was now time for her first turn in the weird and oddly hilarious game they were playing.

"What will it be Ma'am?" Derek asked.

"I would like a truth, but please Morgan, call me Erin." She might have said Morgan, but she was addressing everyone. Well except Rossi.

"Okay Ma… I mean Erin, have you ever been interested in a person of the same sex?" Derek tried not to blush asking his superior a question as intrusive as that.

A small almost reserved smile graced Erin's mouth. As if she was thinking of a fond memory. She took a second before speaking.

"Almost thirty years ago, when I first joined the academy, I met a woman so captivating I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was so incredibly intelligent, an IQ nearly as impressive as yours Doctor Reid. She was the first, and last, woman I ever had any feelings for. But truthfully that might be because no other woman would be able to live up to her. We only knew each other six months before I came to Quantico and she went to California. I haven't seen her in almost as long."

The team smiled at both the story and how they now knew something new about the woman they might have known for years, but knew nothing about.  
>Rossi, having already knowing the story, smiled wistfully as his girlfriend. Although the term girlfriend seemed a little dated for what he and Erin were.<p>

"Who was she Erin? I mean if you don't mind disclosing her name." Penelope asked with an air of wonder.

"Her name was Alexandria. However she got her doctorate and is referred to now as Doctor Alex Blake."

Some of the team gasped, they knew exactly who Alex Blake was. Some had met her when they had gone to FBI seminars years back. But Reid was in fact a very close friend of the woman in question, he actually looked up to her. Her IQ was actually a point higher than his.

Erin's smiled towards Rossi.

"I believe I will always love her, she is an important part of my past, but now I have found someone I love more. I wouldn't change that."

Rossi's smile seemed to get larger, if that was possible as he replied to her.

"_Tu sei il mio unico, come spero di essere il tuo. Io amo la mia bella. Lo farò per sempre_."

Erin blushed and looked down, hiding her face behind her hair. Emily, being the only other person in the room who knew what was said, gave a smile. If she had any doubts before, they were completely expelled. She knew the love the two shared and she was happy that Rossi could finally be happy. She knew Erin and David belonged together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italian reads as; "You are my one, as I hope to be your one. I love you my beautiful. I will forever."<strong>_

_**I love Alex Blake, but since Emily is in this story, I couldn't write in her any other way. Also, her name might just might be Alex, but I like the name Alexandria so I wrote it as such.**_


	27. Chapter 27: Penelope

**I'm back! I'm sorry this so short, but I'm in the process of writing the next five chapters, so hopefully that will make up for it! x**

* * *

><p>"Miss Garcia what will it be?" Erin asked warily. Penelope gave her a fixed look, "I mean Penelope"<p>

"I chose a truth last time, so dare."

The card made an odd expression cross Erin's face, not quite unease but also not amusement.

"You have to touch the breast of the first female on your right." That would mean JJ.

"Why couldn't I have gotten that?" Derek half-whispered. The team snickered at the face Derek pulled when he realised that would have meant Strauss.

Both JJ and Penelope stood with a lack of grace, considering they had consumed a numerous amount of drinks at this point in the game.

As an ex-sorority girl, JJ had no problem with the dare. Penelope smirked before asking, "Just the one, or will it be both boobs buttercup?"

"Might as well go all in."

Penelope laid her hands on JJ whilst the male team members looked all in awe. Neither Emily or Erin understood what was so appealing, it was barely sexual.

The two blondes retook their seats.

"That was a boring dare, but nice boobs gumdrop."

The team all laughed whilst the bottle was spun.

"What will it be JJ?"


	28. Chapter 28: JJ

**I am so so _so _sorry this has taken me so long to update. I will try to update every few days from now on... x**

* * *

><p>"I'll choose dare P."<p>

Penelope, having drunk the least but having the lowest alcohol tolerance, begun a giggling fit as soon as she picked the card up.

"I dare you, to go flash my neighbour those delightful boobs of yours."

JJ's face went from joyful to fearful in seconds.

"Which neighbour?"

Derek chortled, "It matters blondie?"

JJ nodded minutely.

"I believe Mr. Davies across the hall could benefit from the view. As an eighty year old widow, I'm sure he hasn't seen boobs in a long time."

It was Derek that answered. Everyone turned to him surprised.

"What?"

"I believe they want to know, why you know, so much about Miss Garcia's neighbours." Hotch questioned.

Derek just shrugged. He didn't dare say it was because, for the four months after Penelope got shot, he spent any day he wasn't on a case staying in her apartment. He stayed under the pretence that Penelope needed him there. The truth was, it was _him _that needed to be there, and so he became familiar with everyone that lived in Penelope's building.

Penelope caught his eye, and gave him a half smile. She was thinking about the same memory as he was.

"Anyway, I'm forfeiting. I do not want to spend my night giving an old man a heart attack."

That drew laughs from the entire team. Meanwhile JJ spun the bottle and it landed none-too-gracefully on herself.

"I think I need to try that again."

This time it landed on Rossi.

"I'll opt for a truth please."

"Okay boss, your truth is… To tell the players why your girlfriend is your girlfriend, how you met your girlfriend and just how _good _she is." JJ stuttered a little in the middle of her sentence. This might be awkward, after all it isn't every day you find out the details of your superiors love lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is an odd place to leave it, but I want the next chapter to be extremely RossiStrauss based. So until next time.. x**


End file.
